Touch me nOt
by strangevisions
Summary: Bella has given up on d idea of love & trust and shunned herself from d world at large, enter Edward Cullen with his mystically enchanting ways & her walls start to crack.  A story about hurt-heal, trust-deceit, faith-betrayal and the glory of true love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- SM owns all d fanta-ballistic twilight world, m juz takin d liberty 2 play.**

**A/N- Hey fellas, av been on fanfic for a while now treatin myself 2 d super amazing stuff authors here write and it waz kinda hard 2 not shed my fear of genuine criticism.**

**So, here goes, hope u guys like it.**

Fancy is thy outside,

But the insides scream of a lighter pallet,

A smile is what lights your face,

When are you coming out of the daze?

The sun is settling but the skies are bright,

The woods are damp but the night shines.

I won't be lost for a long time now,

The path to the moon my love is calling.

-o-o-

EPOV

"Will that be it?" the girl at the counter batted her eyelashes to me in a not so discreet attempt at trying to draw my attention.

"Yes, thank you." I had half a mind to let her keep the change to avoid this futile chase, but she had it in her palm already. She brushed her fingers against mine again in a 'to hell with subtle' manner and I cringed from her touch.

No matter what century we live in, there are certain things that were beautiful a certain way. Heavens, what happened to the days of the girly blushes, I smiled involuntarily as I thought of Bella and her exquisite blush, 'Not long, not long' I chanted in my head knowing that it wasn't very long from Saturday now and the eventful dinner that Alice had arranged that I knew would be an end of my misery and a start of Bell and I.

I was probably still smiling like a fool, lost in my thoughts as the counter-girl's eyes widened, probably expecting some reaction out of me finally, I retreated swiftly nodding to her 'catch ya later'.

Once outside I sighed in frustration, it's going to be a painfully long wait for the weekend.

-o-o-

**A/N- Likey or suckey, lemme know.**

**Thanx for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**- Non SM entity.

**A/N**- Hey, this feels weird, cuz I dunno if ne1's even reading this, in case u r, ur thoughts n suggestn r alwyz welcum.

Now, I have some serious case of craving for EPOV's (the reason probably being an unfinished Midnight Sun, I guess) so this story is going to tend to that.

There would be some BPOV's when and where necessary but this story is basically from Edward's view-point.

Here goes.

-o-o-

**You Know its True****-Jules Larson**

The more they come, the more they go  
>it's not a lie, I know you told me so<br>but it all all all works out

Days go by when we're apart  
>but everything that always seems so hard<br>well, it all all all works out

One day, I'll see you walking and  
>One day, we'll get to talking and<br>I'll say, ever since I set eyes on you...  
>you know it's true.<p>

I put your locket in my heart  
>keeping you close no matter where you are<br>cause it all works out

Images in black and white  
>playing back this moment in my mind<br>cause you al-always shine

One day, I'll see you walking and  
>One day, we'll get to talking and<br>I'll say, ever since I set eyes on you...  
>you know it's true.<p>

Is it alright, is it alright...  
>if I tell you how I feel?<br>If it's alright, if it's alright...  
>I just wanted you to know<br>how I do adore you so

One day, I'll see you walking and  
>One day, we'll get to talking and<br>I'll say, ever since I set eyes on you...  
>you know it's true.<p>

-o-o-

"**The scars you can't see are the hardest to heal."  
>- Astrid Alauda<strong>

**BPOV**-

Seriously, are you kidding me? This can't be happening. But yup, it definitely was, my bad luck was just too good to show me any mercy.

My scooter stopped right in front of Block D, where I had been a million times before but never as nervous as today, cuz things had changed, we had changed, and most importantly he had changed. My eyes started stinging and I quickly held myself together, 'not now Bella'.

I stole a quick glance at the main entrance of the building where I knew Jacob would be having his evening recreational Carpentry classes, nope empty, hmmnn , still 4:30, a good hour before he got free.

My thoughts involuntarily wandered back to the have been, when we were together this time I'd be in the apartment preparing him a humongous brunch, he'd always had quite an appetite and it increased ten-folds after his exhausting schedule.

I'd learned to cook cuz I knew he loved to eat, as handy my cooking skills had proved to be in the past year, I can't forget my original motive behind it, he used to devour the little treats that I used to prepare for him, moaning at each bite as if it was a slice of heaven.

"Fucking Hell!", I swore at the top of my lungs as I smashed my foot in the side-walk, literally wandering off track while cogitating about my past.

I am some nut-case, here I am dragging this mammoth bike & I was thinking about him,

Though, had we not broken up I could've texted and informed him about my latest twirl of misfortune but begged with him to not miss his class, yet he would've ignored my pleading and come to my rescue, take the bike out of my uselessly weak hands and led us to our home, no his home, it's his home, it always has been and recalling our last few months together may be he wouldn't have come at all.

"Shit, shit shit….", I'd stumbled and lost my precarious balance on a stray pebble on the road.

God I'm such a loser, why can't I just stop thinking about him, he obviously didn't have much problem with that. There is something seriously very wrong with me.

I was drowning in self-disgust when my eyes met the brilliant shock of green. He was stooped low on the side-walk, picking up something & was staring curiously in my direction, probably due to my cussing abilities. Usually that kind of attention would've sent me into a frenzy of embarrassing fumbling, but I was way too lost in the strange intensity of his eyes. Green eyes usually scared me, my neighbor Mrs. Smith had a monster cat Tabby, with freaky green eyes that absolutely loathed me & had once actually clawed me so bad that my right shoulder still bore the sinister marks of now our mutual animosity. Since then that's what green eyes meant to me, not anymore though this green was a maze you could get lost into.

I was brought out of my stupor as he stood up, that's when I realized that I was still staring at him. Embarrassed I lowered my gaze & was overcome by the sudden feeling of loss that overwhelmed me due to our break in connection, whoa , what was that all about.

I continued on my labored stride lost in this strange new development, I could still feel his eyes on me, my heart throbbing I peeked again & stopped dead in my tracks, he was still watching me & very clearly walking towards me. Under the thick tide of annoyance I couldn't understand the amusement that was seeping in.

What the fuck is wrong with me?

_O_O_

**"Love would never leave us alone"  
>— Bob Marley<strong>

**EPOV-**

I was too aware of her existence, I always noticed her on the campus grounds or the mall or wherever, I may say that was so because of the reason that we were living in the confinements of the same university but the fact was that I was inescapably drawn to her, it hadn't escaped my notice the cosmic transformation she had gone through in the past few months. Her shoulders were slumped slightly & she was always rather quite as opposed to when I had seen her for the very first time, at the movies, doing a happy dance, grinning ear to ear flaunting to her friends the movie-tickets she had some-how procured in spite of the immense rush.

_She had a soft build, waist length brown hair, all over an elegant frame, no way could such childish antiques suit her persona, yet here she was standing there looking like pure innocence and allure personified. _

_My date coughed conspicuously; I caught the hint of scandal in her eyes at my wavering attention, & explained half-heartedly, "That's my sister Alice, with some of her juvenile friends"_

_She followed my gaze to where my eyes settled on my tiny sibling standing next to the girl & chirping even more animatedly._

"_Ooh! Shall we..", she started, but I knew where she were headed & replied with a curt "No, I don't feel like babysitting a herd of sheep right now"_

_She grimaced a little but was obviously pleased at having realized the avoidance of interruptions. Sadly it wasn't going to be of much help to her, as sweet and well articulated as she was; she was just one of the sheep, mindless, aimless & with no personality of their own, following whoever took the initiative to lead, never bothering to carve a niche for themselves._

_Somehow I had a feeling that the strange woman-child was not one of them, there was something strange about her &I couldn't help but let my mind wander off to her the entire evening to my utter irritation._

She didn't stay the same happy angel for long, I saw her change, she'd cut her hair short, sported ill-fitting & plain T's all the time as opposed to the exquisite tops & dresses that she used to carry earlier.

She was a good friend of Alice's and probably her best-friend for a while now, much to my delight, cuz she had moved in with her two weeks earlier giving in to my annoyingly interfering sister's undying perusal to put an end to her search for a permanent place to stay, post her break-up, as she'd shared an apartment with a bunch of her friends including that pathetic excuse of boy-friend of her's, who I reckoned was the culprit behind these unpleasant developments.

Not that I'd mind the absence of that jerk from her life. The monster that had made her suffer like that enraged the beast in me & as far as I'd heard he deserved every ounce of hatred in my being. Ever since then I'd been waiting in the wings watching for her.

Now, here she was, dragging the hulk of a bike looking angry & flustered but not a bit help-less, that is when my incomprehensible fascination with her made sense to me, she didn't fit any mould I knew because she wasn't like anybody I'd ever seen or know before, & that Saturday was far enough & I couldn't wait to gain her acquaintance any longer.

-o-o-

A/N- Thnx 4 reading, ur thoughts r precious to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Non-SM Entity, more at d bottom.**

"I believe that two people are connected at the heart, and it doesn't matter what you do, or who you are or where you live; there are no boundaries or barriers if two people are destined to be together."

- Julia Roberts

I started towards her, two steps on the way and I was a fucking mess, palms sweating, heart hammering in my chest and I realised that I had no clue as to what I'll say to her.

I knew so much about her, asking questions, collecting random tidbits about anything and everything Bella, trying to know as much as I could about her through others but this was it, now I'll hear all her answers first-hand, be able to see all her reactions with my own eyes but most of all I was afraid that somehow she'll know of my obsession with her, it was more than just a guy taking fancy to a girl but I'm sure that wasn't going to sound legit, 'Hey I'm Edward, I've been following you around like a lost puppy and pining after you from the first time I laid eyes on you.' Cue a fucking call to 911. Yeah, gotta think of something less creepy and stalkerish.

I was on the verge of a break-down, my mind in Bella-overdrive, my eyes glued to her. I hadn't averted my gaze ever since I'd left the store to an angry and cussing Bella, trying with all her might to haul that big red piece of junk, seriously what person in the continental U.S. let alone a girl, drove around on a scooter. I was so absorbed in ogling her back then that I'd stumbled on the side-walk spilling all the loose change in my hands, as I looked up to her again trying to pick the yet clanking coins, our eyes had met for the first time, I wasn't one for mellow shit, but well I guess that's what she did to me, air charged around us and I couldn't muster the coherence to not stare, she had held my gaze for a while and broken free abruptly.

Lost in my thoughts I had covered half the distance between us, when she looked up again, freezing in her place as she saw me approach.

I tried to contain my smile as I thought about her reaction; this wasn't a tricky situation, what better way to hit it off with a girl than rescue her from a disaster. But well you see my girl wasn't the damsel that could be rescued from her distress; she rather said 'Fuck it' and tackled the proverbial bull by its fucking horns. See my problem, hard to take care of a girl that rather won't be taken care of at all. I had to tread very very carefully.

That's when I saw him approaching her, damn interruptions.

**AN**- So RL has been a nightmare and I may give a few more excuses but most importantly I'm back and yayy cuz I've had my 1st evr review ( now I know wat d fuss is all abt, it really feels so goooOOOd ;) thnx 'the big sister' 4 ur awesum revw, it made my day

Sorry 4 d cliffie, won't leav u hangin 4 long cuz finally I hav a stable internt connection.

Till next time,

Love

Appy


End file.
